emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3603 (8th December 2003)
Steph is furious to discover copies of her police mug shot spread around the village, allowing Eric to see how vindictive his wife can be, and Alan is shocked to discover the reason why a film crew is coming. Plot Charity is convinced that Zoe knows more than she is letting on and is determined to get her to admit the truth about Chris's death, however grieving Zoe remains stubborn and unforgiving. Despite a warning from her solicitor not to interfere with witnesses, Charity is desperate to uncover the truth. She makes things worse, by visiting Zoe at Home Farm, pleading with her to confess to the police. After a heated argument Zoe refuses to back down, loyal to her brother she is determined to follow through his dying wish and see Charity go down. Gloria blows her chances of a speedy reconciliation with Eric after a plan to name and shame Steph backfires. Having established Steph's criminal record Gloria calls in a favour to obtain a copy of the jailbird's police mug shot. A few photocopies later and Steph finds her visage plastered across the village. With no alternative but to come clean to her employer, humiliated Steph sheepishly admits that she's served time in prison. Eric is sympathetic to Steph and can’t believe that his jealous wife could stoop so low. He tells Gloria that he was close to giving her another chance but now realises that she's an embittered scheming wretch! Elsewhere in the village, Zak is in the doghouse after a bout of jealousy causes him to destroy Belle’s ballet shoes. Lisa insists that Eric's present to Belle was purely in friendship and is infuriated by her husband's destructive actions. Zak redeems himself by returning home with a more expensive pair of shoes, freshly stolen from a shop in Hotten! Alan is perturbed to hear that the film crew scheduled to stay in the village will be filming a documentary covering the ten year anniversary of the air plane crash. Cast Regular cast *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Gloria Pollard - Janice McKenzie *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Belle Dingle - Emily Mather (uncredited) *Alistair Marsden - Danny Tennant *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Tricia Dingle - Sheree Murphy *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Shelly Williams - Carolyn Pickles *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) Guest cast *Charlie Willis - Andrew Readman Locations *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Home Farm - Living room and grounds *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Hope - Café *Pear Tree Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Pollard's Factory - Factory floor *The Woolpack - Public bar *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Woodbine Cottage - Lobby Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,070,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes